


Surprise Queen

by bratvasqueen



Series: Sports AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratvasqueen/pseuds/bratvasqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night the Starling White Sox finish their season, Oliver’s got a surprise for Felicity. Unbeknownst to Oliver, she has one of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Queen

_6-8_.

It’s the bottom of the ninth inning, and the Starling White Sox are ahead by two runs. There’s a runner on first and third. Oliver knows if he strikes out the batter at the plate and the one up next, their last game of the season will be a victory. He’s been playing baseball ever since his freshman year of high school, even through college. The pressure he places on himself is something he has become all too familiar with.

One glance towards the crowd to his left, he catches sight of the blonde in a black jersey that has his number and name on it. She’s seated in the middle of the row with a beautiful smile lighting up her face. She offers him a thumbs up, her faith in him never seizing to amaze him.

He takes a breath before focusing on the catcher behind the batter. He gives a slight nod before he throws the white, red stitched ball.

One. Two. Three. And he’s out.

He catches the ball the catcher throws back to him. He looks at the two players on the field, trying to predict whether they’re going to attempt a steal. When the next batter steps up to the plate, he keeps focused on the goal. Ready, he delivers the pitch.

The batter swings his bat and makes contact with the ball. Oliver watches as the ball flies in the air towards center field. Several players turn to see Tommy dive to catch the ball. People in the stands erupt into screaming and cheering after Tommy’s catch.

They won.

Oliver risks a glance towards the same blonde to see her cheering with the people around her. He returns the smile she directs at him with a wink before turning his attention to his teammates. He congratulates the other team on a good game before heading towards the dug out to claim his things as the men chatter among themselves.

He only stays as long as he has to before making his getaway. As he leaves the stadium, he’s not surprised to see the blonde, his Felicity, sitting on the hood of his car. When she catches sight of him, she slides off the hood and rushes into his arms. His embrace tightens around her as he lifts her off her feet. “Hey, baby.”

His favorite thing about home games is Felicity being there to support him. She had been to every home game since he signed on with the team. Every home game, she was there in something that had the number of his jersey on it with his name on the back of her shirt. After every game, they’d meet like this. Her waiting patiently for him. Then, she’d run into his arms when she saw him — always proud whether they lost or won.

“You played a great game today,” she said as she leaned in towards him. A second later her lips were pressed to his, moving in a synchronized dance.

He lowered her so that her feet were planted on the ground. His left hand traveled up the length of her body and rested against the back of her neck, holding her there as he deepened the kiss between them.

Felicity pulled her head back slightly, they’re lips barely parting. Her gaze flickered up to his while she caught her breath. He was smiling down at her. “We have a reservation tonight that we should probably head home to get ready for before I decide to change my mind about going out for dinner,” he said loud enough for only her to here.

Taking a step away from her, he slipped his hand into hers as they walked the short distance to his car. He pulled the passenger door open for her. After making sure she was in, he shut the door and threw his bag into the backseat before getting in himself.

~

Felicity had picked out a red dress that flattered her body. Her hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. Finishing up her makeup, she left the bathroom to retrieve the red heels that she bought to go with the dress. The second Felicity had left the bathroom in a bright red dress, Oliver had to refrain from pulling her close and undressing her. His blue eyes took her in, memorizing the way she looked.

“You look beautiful,” he said as he finished buttoning up his lavender dress shirt, moving across the room to her.

At his words, she smiled and softly said, “Thank you.” Felicity lifted up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Almost ready?”

Oliver hummed softly as he thought about it. His hands reached forward to grab her hips and pull her close. He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. “I am now,” he replied with a soft smile.

He moved across their bedroom to grab his suit jacket. He slipped his arm through the sleeves and pulled it together and buttoned the suit jacket. Oliver checked his pocket to make sure he had the ring he planned on using to propose to Felicity.

~

Once Oliver had told the receptionists his name, they were taken out onto the patio of the restaurant they were at having dinner. The darkening of the sky revealed stars scattering across the sky. The water the patio overlooked was reflecting the stars and lights from the patio. It was a beautiful view. It was one of the reasons the restaurant had been one of Felicity’s favorite places to have dinner when they went out.

He pulled out Felicity’s chair for her to sit down. Once she sat down, he helped her push the chair closer to the table before moving around it to take his seat. Just as he was opening his mouth to say something, the waiter appeared at the table, asking them what they would like to drink. Oliver looked at the young boy, telling him Felicity’s favorite type of wine.

The boy was just walking away when Felicity stopped to ask him to bring her a glass of water. Oliver lifted an eyebrow at her request. “You don’t want the wine?”

She smiled when she turned her gaze to him. “Maybe after my glass of water. ”

“I went to see Thea earlier today,” Felicity replied to change the subject.

“How was it?”

“Good. I love talking to Thea, but she was awfully more cheerful today than she normally is.”

“It might have been because of her boyfriend Ray.”

A laugh fell past her lips. She knew Oliver didn’t like his sister’s boyfriend because he was being her older, protective brother. “Roy is his name.”

“Same difference,” Oliver said with a smile.

The waiter returned with the bottle of wine and water. He took their order, which was their usual. After he left to give their order to the chef, Oliver and Felicity fell into easy conversation. They talked about how Felicity was managing things at QC and some of the things Oliver did at recent away games they had played.

It wasn’t until after they had finished their dinner that he decided it was the right time to ask Felicity to marry him. He pushed his chair back away from the table and stood up. Taking a few steps around the table until he was in front of her. The dark blue velvet box was removed from his pocket. He opened it and took out the ring. Kneeling down in front of her, his blue eyes met hers.

“Felicity, I’ve been trying to figure out the right moment to do this for months. I don’t want to wait anymore. Your love inspires me to be better. You’re the light guiding me in the darkest moments. Your always there to support me and believe in me when I don’t see the person you see. Your my best friend, my partner. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me, Felicity?”

When he had stood up and moved to stand in front of her, she had been confused. When he grabbed the blue velvet box, a small gasp had left her lips. He was proposing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. Listening to him speak,  a blinding smile blossomed on her face.

“Oliver,” she breathed, “Yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

A smile broke out on his face as he grabbed her left hand and slipped his grandmother’s ring on her finger. He then placed his hand on the back of her neck as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Remembering the were in public, she kept it light. When she leaned back, his gaze was focused on her. She bit her bottom lip, contemplating telling him about her being pregnant. Releasing her bottom lip, she decided to wait.

~

After the weekend was over, Oliver had refused to let Felicity go so that she could go to the office. Eventually she had convinced him to let her go. As soon as she had got to the office she had started looking into a way to make something she needed to help her with telling Oliver they were expecting. It would take another three days until she would get what it was she needed.

That night after she got home from the office, Oliver was sitting on the couch watching an older movie. She moved into the living room to join him on the couch. When she sat down, she leaned over and kissed him. “I was thinking about something at work today,” she said flicking her gaze from the TV to him.

He hummed in acknowledgement for her to continue.

“What if we started a ‘Queen Cheer Block’ at your home games?”

A laugh erupted from him at her inquiry. “I think mom and Thea would enjoy being a part of that.”

Felicity smiled, reaching into her purse she had set on the floor. She pulled out a package and held it in front of him. He hesitatingly took the package from her. Oliver was tearing into the package when she spoke. “I wasn’t necessarily thinking about your family. I do think they would like to be a part of it.”

Surprise flickered across his face when he pulled the small clothing item out the package. It was big enough for a baby with Queen on the back of it. It took him a few seconds to gather what it meant. His gaze turned to her. “Are you…?”

She nodded her head. “I’m pregnant.” The way he smiled at her confirmation melted her heart. He set the package and clothing down before pulling her onto his lap.

“So, is that a yes to the cheer block?” she asked leaning in towards him.

“Yes,” he breathed against her lips.

When they pulled away, she was met with a teasing smile. “Is my cheer block going to be as big as the family from Cheaper by the Dozen?”

Felicity laughed and shook her head. “We’ll discuss that later.”

He surged forward to kiss her again, effectively pushing away anything that wasn’t just them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for anything where Oliver is athletic. I'm afraid to admit I did make a reference to cheaper by the dozen.


End file.
